


Dean and Cas are saps and they write lil poems

by AllonsyAlonso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dead Castiel, Dead Dean, DeanCas - Freeform, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, Human Dean, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Poems, Poetry, cas loves dean's freckles, cas writes poems, dean writes poems, destiel poems, they're both saps ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyAlonso/pseuds/AllonsyAlonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean and Cas wrote lil poems every now and then</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and Cas are saps and they write lil poems

**Author's Note:**

> It was usually 2am when I wrote these so yeah

Fields and forests blooming in spring

Grow green onto themselves

And then perish it when autumn reaches

But your eyes are forever

A variety of flower petals at the edge

Like marble refreshed with vitality

 

                                                                              _From Castiel to Dean who has beautiful eyes_

 

You say you gain a freckle

Every time you get left behind

So I tender your scars

Chase those scattered patterns across your skin

As your flesh hums under my touch

 

                                                                                _From Castiel to Dean whose body and soul is loved_

 

My wings lose its luster

And my mission has no aim

I'm like a devil on your shoulder

You're smart enough not to obey

Yet you're stupid enough to let me stay

 

                                                                      _From Castiel to Dean who loves Cas_

 

I have built you from ashes

Sewed your torn limbs together

Formed your ripped soul back again

And carved my name into it

And I fell in love

Before I knew what love was

Before you knew who I was

               

                                                                                                            _From Castiel to Dean who Cas loved since day one_

 

Your jaw shut tight

Your cheekbones poking out

Your eyes dark

Your tight lipped smile

You are like a machine

Something I used to be

And now I'm the one

Begging you to come back

To me

 

                                                                                _From Castiel to Dean who Cas misses so much_

 

You cannot hear my prayers

So I am willing

To say it to your face

Profess my love

Beg for your return

I am willing

To let you see me

Break apart

 

                                                                                                                        _From Dean to Cas who kinda hates and loves this human!Cas situation_

 

 You're the sun

Flaming and pleasant

While I'm the moon

Intimidating and cold

And we only meet

When you're melting into warm colors

When I'm pushing through the clouds

Thus we create limbo

The edge of hell

 

                                                                              _From Castiel to Dean who Cas worships so much_

 

Maybe angels ( **he** ) don't ( **doesn't** ) need ( **need** ) to breathe ( **me** )

Maybe a heartbeat ( **he** ) is ( **is** ) just ( **just** ) a ( **a)** fairytale ( **fairytale** )

And only a fool ( **I** ) falls ( **fell** ) for ( **for** ) that ( **you** )

Maybe a warm ( **his** ) touch ( **love** ) is ( **is** ) just ( **just** ) wishful ( **wishful** ) thinking ( **thinking** )

 

                                                                                        _From Dean to Cas ~~who isn't breathing god **dammit**~~  
_

 

Your soul may be black as night

But remember how nights can be

Stellar and cloudless

Freedom and lull adequate

And many enjoy underneath the black cloak

Their gazes catching sights of shooting stars

And they will wish upon it

Close their eyes and bite their lips

Until they have thought of their wish

Or perhaps they will show their favorite star

To their favored ones

Or profess their love

Under the stars

None of these things make you dreadful

Thus your black soul

Is just a lonely dark night

Waiting for its shooting star

 

                                                                                                                                  _From Castiel to Dean who no matter what species is, he will always be loved by an angel_

 

Leaving in the middle of your words

Is easier than

Saying goodbye

Though it's harder

To make my wings shift

My feathers weighing tons

And I stare at you while I can

Before my cowardly mind

Chooses to escape

 

                                                                                        _From Castiel to Dean who makes Cas nervous and lingering_

 

It’s simple

Or am I just naïve?

Though it’s harder than ganking a ghost

Or am I just out of practice?

I have said so many tongue-tangling words

But this one seems to leave me speechless

Castiel

My Cas

Let me tell you a secret

Like you did, years ago, on a bench

About how I have loved you

All this time

And waited for you

Every day

And prayed to you

Forever

To choose me

Please, choose me

Over your home

Let me be your heaven

Please

_ I can be your heaven_

 

                                                                                          _From Dean who is desperate and alone to Cas who is gone_ ** _ ~~  
~~_**

 

Remember when you prayed to me

Choked your whispers into black night

Sobbed towards a shining sky

Stars have heard you

And told the universe

A story about

_A man who reached for an angel_

And when I was falling

I grasped stars

Frightfully trying not to collapse

But they have gone away

Off to tell the universe

A story about

_An angel who fell for a man_

_From Castiel to Dean who is one of the reasons he fell_

 

Our love

Is like mist in a dark night

Hardly apparent, but _it’s there_

Has many obstacles to cross

But we are purposeful

We are radiant

With distant chirping

Crickets are blessing our devotion

And the moon is lighting our path

 

_From Castiel to Dean who love each other so much_

 

 

 

I’m sorry

For making you cry out your prayers

While the night is embracing you with a bitter breeze

And the moon is mocking you with its polish

And clouds float by, so relaxed

Unlike you with your clenched fists

And teary face

Your voice gruff

And we both want to blame the crispy air for it

The scent of the night is nearly cherry-like

But you only taste salty tears

Your sobs echoing

Conquering faraway harmonies

 

_From Castiel who **so sorry** to Dean who is  **so broken**_

 

I would compare your freckles to stardust

But you can blow dust away

I would compare them to fireflies

But they’re not always lit up

I would say they’re angel kisses

But they dry away

I would compare them to scars

Because they’re forever

And a reminder

How many tears crossed its path

Though, I would compare myself

To stardust

Because you blow me away

Or to a firefly

Because you light me up

Or to an angel kiss

Because you make my mouth go dry

And I would even compare myself

To a scar

 _F_ Because I’m forever

And a reminder how many tears

Crossed your path

Because of me

 

_From Castiel to Dean who absolutely **adores** Dean's freckles to Dean who is whenever Cas mentions that_

 

 

Our love is the flaming sun in the high sky

While I'm Icarus, a delinquent man tenacious to fly

And as my wings lose silky feathers one by one

The fearless sea has undoubtedly won

Because I’m falling back to you

Regardless how hard I attempt to break through

And you will perpetually lay hold of my collapsed form

Because you’re the sea, a delicate bliss with whom I conform

 

_From fallen Castiel to his beloved Dean_

 

 

Remember when we were

Fighting heaven and hell

To keep our love safe

And now

I'm heaven and you're hell

And we're fighting

_To keep our love_

 

_From Castiel to Dean_

 

_I'm not here to perch on your shoulder_

I'm here to hold your hand

Soothe your worries even for a moment

Dot your face with kisses

Trace your freckles

Stay with you

                                                              

                                                                                 _From Castiel who from now on keeps his promises to Dean_

 

 

 

 

 I wish to meet our Cupid

To tell him

Thank you, brother

For shooting me

Right into my wing

And making me fall

Thank you, brother

For shooting him in the back

And making him turn around

To notice me

 

_From Castiel who is so completely and endlessly in love to Dean_

**Author's Note:**

> Is the '2am' spirit obvious in these or


End file.
